


Inadvertent Team Ups

by TheDooms



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Happy Hogan is too old for this, Just wanted to experiment, Ned Leeds is a fanboy, Not Infinity War compliant, OC/OC pairing, Pairing is mostly implied, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is trying, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Reluctant Dad Tony Stark, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Video Game References aplenty, not meant to be taken seriously.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDooms/pseuds/TheDooms
Summary: As Peter Parker finds himself surrounded by a strange plot and more superheroes walking around New York, he finds himself dealing with a question Tony Stark himself had to ask years ago. "What do you do when a superhero team forms around you?"





	Inadvertent Team Ups

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try writing this, as I've got plot bunnies and got sucked into the Spider-Man fandom after seeing Homecoming. I hope you all enjoy it, but I cannot guarantee that anything will be super amazeballs quality. Still, I hope you like it!

_Ah, Queens, a more wicked hive of scum and villainy one could ever find...wait, that's Mos Eisley. Ah, Queens, my city, my love...wait, that's the Spirit, and it sounds creepy. Man, this whole internal monologue thing is a lot tougher than I thought._ Peter Parker thought to himself as he swung around the neighborhood. The friendly neighborhood Spider-Man was on patrol for the first time in weeks, and the people of Queens actually seemed happy to see him.

"Hey Spider-Man!" One citizen called, and Peter jumped to the sidewalk level, where the friendly hot dog vendor handed him a dog topped with relish and onions. "Here, on the house! Thanks for stopping that guy from holding me up last month!" Joel Shoester grinned lopsidedly at the superhero of Queens, New York.

  
"Oh! Uh, no problem!" Spider-Man chuckled, taking the offered hotdog gratefully, even bowing his head a little. "You didn't need to do this, but I can't pass up the best dogs in town can I?" That just made the hot dog vendor grin and mock-salute, which Spider-Man playfully returned before going on his way.

  
It had been an entire month since Aunt May had discovered him wearing the Spider-Man suit, and Peter swore he was gonna hear "WHAT THE FUCK!?" in his nightmares for a while. Peter had begged and pleaded with her to not take the suit away. After a long discussion, and one angry, hours-long phone call to Tony Stark, Aunt May had relented. But she had set down a few ground rules, one of which was the condition that Spider-Man take at least two days off from patrolling a week, which had been hard to agree to, but Mr. Stark whole-heartedly agreed, and now his AI companion Karen would remind him when curfew was about to hit. After agreeing to several other terms and conditions (which would put the most insanely Pro-DRM gaming companies to shame), and a one-month sentence of grounding, Spider-Man was back on the beat.

  
Spider-Man shook his head out of his reverie, looking out over the tall buildings in Queens. "Karen, anything spicy for me today?" He asked, the sun was beginning to set, an ideal time for criminals to come out and play.

  
"Good evening, Peter." Came the soothing voice of his only regular companion, no matter how many times Ned complained about being his Guy In The Chair once. "There appears to be a party going on on the roof of the apartment building, approximately 5 blocks from here."\

Despite himself, Peter snickered. "Very funny. But seriously, anything going on tonight?"

  
"There appears to be a car chase happening on Ocean Promenade. Shall I activate your Collision Webbing?" Peter declined as he swung deeper into town to find the car chase.  
________________________  
"Another successful night of criminal-catching." Peter sighed. The sky had gone dark, and Peter relaxed as the streetlights came on. "Karen, is there anything else happening right now? And uh, curfew check?"

  
After a moment, the AI answered. "There appears to be a bank robbery happening one half-mile to the east. If you are quick, you can stop the criminals and make it back home before curfew." Spider-Man nodded and swung away, arriving at the bank before curfew. "Peter, I am reading that there are 6 men assaulting the bank's vault, all of them are wielding automatic weapons. I advise a stealthy approach." Peter responded nonverbally, crawling into a window and onto the ceiling, where thankfully none of the thugs had the good sense to look up. He spotted one thing that made his eyes widen. The same kind of gadget that those bank robbers had used a few months ago, the same kind that the Vulture's outfit sold. He'd have to take that out first so that none of the idiots would fire it and annihilate another local shop like Delmar's. Mr. Stark paid for the damage but the thought still weighed heavily on his mind. He decided to keep quiet and listen as the robbers began to talk.

  
"Haha, this is such a cinch!" One of them grinned as he operated the laser to cut through the vault's locking mechanisms. "We could hit three more banks tonight!" And Peter was suddenly hit by a wave of Deja Vu.

  
"Keep quiet." Said another. "The Boss wants this hush-hush. In and out, before Spider-Man can give us any trouble." Spider-Man left them behind and crawled to the front of the group, where a much taller, black man was on the phone, and Spider-Man recognized that item strapped to his wrist as the same one that sent him flying into a bus on Homecoming Night.

  
"Yeah, yeah, there's no sign of him..." The man grumbled into the phone, and Peter couldn't hear what was on the other end, making him mentally grumble. "What do you mean of anyone else? Who else but Spider-Man operates in Queens?" Peter was glad the guy was distracted, and mentally counted that all 6 men Karen reported were here, before dropping right on top of the two men operating the laser cutter, dropping them both with one kick each, the two men in front of him trying to level their guns, but Spider-Man quickly webbed them each to the ground, leaving both men grunting and trying to get off the ground in vain. Spider-Man bounced around, dodging a few shots, before jumping onto the ceiling and webbing the men together. "Karen, taser web!" He said, before shooting a web at the man with the gauntlet, making the man freeze up, enabling Spider-Man to web him up, sighing, only to feel the barrel of a gun pointed at his head, mentally cursing himself from not noticing the last man standing scrambling under a desk.  
"There we go. The Boss was looking for ya, Spider-Man. Time to say goodnight..." The gunman chuckled, but before he could paint the walls red, Peter's senses went haywire, and what looked like a blast of sound hurtled the man into a wall and knocked him out. Peter slowly fell to the ground and held his head, only to see a black-gloved hand reaching out for him.

  
"Hey, Spidey, you alright?" Came a heavily modulated voice. Peter took the hand and was gently hauled to his feet, able to see his rescuer for the first time. He was dressed in a red baseball cap with a white brim, a puffy white winter jacket with red sleeves, and black pants. The weirdest part was his face, a flat black-grey slate with a single line for the mouth, and two different speaker-looking holes for the eyes. "Sorry about that, my beats can get a bit all over the place."

  
"It's alright...alright..." Peter groaned, Karen muttering an assurance that the guy who rescued him wasn't on any criminal database she knew of. "Now that you've saved my bacon, introductions are in order. You know me, apparently, Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Who are you?"

  
"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that. My name's Beatbox." He says, looking the red-and-blue suit over. "Nice digs, man. What you scavenge this from? Hammertech? HYDRA parts?"

"Scavenge? What, no!" Peter shook his head. "I uh...I made this...all by myself." He nods, comfortable in his lie, only to hear a loud scoff from Beatbox.

"Please. You don't come across this kinda material and tech from just anywhere..." His eyes seemedto light up, and Peter could already almost feel the smirk on his masked lips. "You stole this from Stark, didn't you? What you do? Find his private junkyard? Sneak into Avenger's Tower like that Vulture guy tried?" At the apparently indignant look Peter was sending him, Beatbox chuckled. "Hey man, no hate. I found Hammertech's junkyard after he got investigated."

  
"N-No! I didn't steal it! I made it!" Beatbox just crossed his arms, and Spider-Man sighed. "Alright fine, I...I have something like an internship...a superhero internship. Mr. Stark made this suit."

  
"Aw man, no way, dude!" Beatbox responded, walking around him excitedly. "That's so freakin' sweet, dude! What you got in there?" He said, walking around an exasperated wallcrawler.

  
"Peter, you have 10 minutes until your curfew. I advise leaving now." Spider-Man jumped, and headed for the door to the bank, making sure all the criminals were webbed up and the police were called.

  
"I gotta get going, Beatbox! You should too unless you want the cops thinking you were an accomplice!" Spider-Man called, only for Beatbox to run to him and hand him a card, which made Peter raise his eyebrow. "Josh Crayton, DJ extraordinaire?"

  
"If you need my help, Spider-Dude, don't be afraid to hit me up! And don't be afraid to walk to your own beat!" He said, before turning around and running, and Peter could see as he flew off in a very Tony Stark-esque way, his shoes and gloves apparently hiding repulsor-like thrusters, taking a second to admire them before swinging home.

  
____________________________

  
Peter sighed and took off his mask, knocking on May's door and letting her know he was alright before he grabbed a tupperware full of his aunt's best lasagna and sat down, writing down equations for his new webfluid. Sure, Mr. Stark helped develop over 500 combinations of it, but Peter wanted to make it waterproof enough to go webslinging in storms or possibly snowstorms if things got that bad. Speaking of Mr. Stark...

  
Peter dove for his phone and looked at his notifications. Ned had sent him another complaint about not being able to help, and Peter rolled his eyes good-naturedly. MJ had sent him a text reminding him to NOT flake out on decathlon practice again, and one from Aunt May that simply said "be safe." warming Peter's heart. The unmasked wallcrawler sighed and called Happy Hogan's number, wondering if he would even answer this time.

  
"Hello, you've reached Happy Hogan's phone. If you really need me, press the password for the emergency ringtone. If you're Spider-Man with his daily reports or something, press that code and leave a message." Although Peter and Happy were on better terms now, Happy still didn't usually answer his calls, which Peter understood, since he knew he got pretty annoying before, so he endeavored to keep his calls and texts a bit more brief, only sending a few texts a day rather than badgering Happy with requests to fight with Iron Man.

  
Peter sighed and input the code for his special voicemail box. "Hi there Happy, it's me...Peter Parker, as I'm sure you've guessed. Patrol tonight was uneventful, stopped a car chase, a few muggings, even busted up a drug deal gone bad! Got a hotdog from someone I saved last month, uh...Oh!" His mind snapped to the card still laying on his desk. "I stopped a bank robbery just before curfew, the guys had some of that black market weaponry like the Vulture guy had, so you might wanna let Mr. Stark know that those are still circulating, maybe let me know if the FBI is doing something about it so I don't...uh, screw up another sting operation. But I met a new superhero! Says he uses scrounged up and upgraded Hammertech for some kind of sound or music-based power. Calls himself Beatbox. Anyway, that's my report for the night! No worries, no injuries or uh, stupid mistakes this time..." He chuckled, remembering that it was his idea to keep himself low to the ground and stick up for the little guy. "Anyway, hope you're doing well, Happy, I'll talk to you later! Bye!" And then he hung up, sighing. He didn't know why calling Happy for his report was so stressful now. Maybe he didn't want to be a bother, but ever since Homecoming, when Ned tried to warn Happy about the Vulture and was blown off for his efforts, he'd worried that his constant calling would mean not getting help when he needed it. He just hoped Mr. Stark kept listening to his reports, and would help him if he got into trouble.

  
____________________________________

Anthony Edward Stark (please, he prefers Tony) was a busy man. Between managing what was left of the Avengers, helping his fiance Pepper Potts out at Stark Industries occassionally, and working on amending the Accords, he rarely had time to do his own thing these days. Which is why he was down in his private lab in the New Avengers Compound, tinkering with his latest iteration of the Iron Man suit, making sure that the energy balance for the new thrusters was just perfect so as not to overload it.  
"Incoming call from Happy Hogan, Boss." Came the sound of his AI companion, FRIDAY. "It appears to be Spider-Man related."  
Tony sighed and lifted up his safety goggles. "Talk to me, Hap." He asked, trying not to sound concerned. He was not going to get caught in the same trap as before and not tell Spider-Man anything, as he learned the hard way that keeping the kid informed, and taking his information seriously was the best thing for everyone involved. But that didn't mean he cared about the kid...no sir, not at all.

  
"You might wanna turn on the news, Mr. Stark." Happy's face was stern. "And listen to the kid's latest message." The message cut there, and Tony sighed and had the news playing on a TV embedded in his wall in seconds.

  
"Tonight, Spider-Man was witnessed foiling a bank robbery, easily apprehending six criminals, who apparently had their hands on some advanced technology previously found during the apprehension of the weapon-smuggling ring of Adrian Toomes, also known as The Vulture. Spider-Man himself almost ran into some trouble, before a new hero stepped in." Tony's eyebrows rose as Beatbox came on the scene, watching him on the grainy surveillance camera footage carefully. "Who is this new hero, and has Spider-Man recruited him into a team of like-minded mini-Avengers?" It took effort for Tony to push back a migraine willing itself into his mind. He switched off the news and turned back to his holographic display. "Friday, get me the kid's Baby Monitor footage for tonight."

  
As the footage played, Tony felt his eyebrows raise in curiosity. This Beatbox kid had some pretty good tech, for scavenged Hammertech parts, and had obviously stolen some drone parts from the Stark Expo fiasco so long ago. He sighed once more. "This kid's gonna be the death of me. Does he just attract trouble? FRIDAY, get me all the information you have on Josh Crayton, and send the kid a voicemail. Not a call, a voicemail." He said quietly.

  
"Hey kid, I just took a look at the footage from your suit, thank you for not hacking that away, by the way, and I want you to make sure to be careful. This Beatbox kid just springs up out of nowhere and recognizes your suit as Stark Tech within seconds? I'm not sure he's on the level, so I want you to kinda...keep him at arm's length, okay? I know you can handle yourself kid, but I've got a bad feeling about this Beatbox guy. Alright, look forward to your next report." The Armored Avenger thought for a moment, thinking to when he first contacted Peter and got him into the mess in Berlin, and continued talking, starting a new voicemail in the process. "Alright kid, I'm gonna tell you about Superhero team-ups. First of all, they're awesome, everyone knows that. I'm sure you had a good time in Berlin before Giant Man or whatever swatted you away, but yeah, there's a rush in teaming up, and knowing that if you screw the pooch, you got people watching your back. BUT...there's also a danger in there." Tony shut his eyes for a moment, as memories of Siberia, of a shield smashing into his arc reactor and being glad it wasn't connected to his heart anymore, invaded his mind. "There's a danger that your friendship with your buddies might not last, or that they were playing you from the start. So don't go off half-cocked and recruiting people to your team without vetting them SEVERELY first. Just remember, keep it low to the ground, team-up if you need to, but don't _team up_ , you get me? Alright kid, talk to you later." And then he hung up. As soon as he did, records started popping up for Josh Crayton, the name on the card Beatbox had given to the kid. Even though he didn't need it, FRIDAY began narrating.

  
"Boss, Josh Crayton is a student at Brooklyn Technical High, top student and member of the robotics club. Recently, he took a one year "sabbatical" from school, reportedly to mourn his dead grandmother, whom he was supposedly very close to. Returned to Brooklyn Tech as a Sophomore, despite being 17, and quit the robotics club, joining the music club instead. He remains a top student there."

  
Tony stroked his goatee thoughtfully. "Oddly similar backstory to Peter, don't you think, FRI?"

  
"It is oddly familiar, Boss. The year-long absence is also suspicious. Perhaps a holdover from Toomes' operation? Or some experiment from Hammer?"

  
"I don't know, but I want all ears on the ground, if I even hear of Beatbox being in Queens, I wanna know about it. I don't want Underoos getting in trouble with supers again for a long while." He wouldn't say it out loud, and FRIDAY already knew it, but he was worried the wallcrawler was going to get himself in over his head sometime soon.

  
______________________

Peter honestly followed Tony's advice. He kept himself low, and thankfully Queens let him lay low. Not much went on for the next two weeks, even though the press was abuzz with the reports of this new Beatbox vigilante.

  
"So...how did he sound?" Ned asked one day as he sat down for Chemistry class, making him sigh.

  
"For one, he's got a voice modulator. So he sounds like a robot," Peter began.

  
"Coooool..." Ned muttered.

  
"And two, didn't we agree to not discuss this until AFTER class?" He hissed, which got Ned to shut up, just as the teacher walked in, looking a tad haggard, followed by Principal Morita.

  
"Class,we're having a few late additions to the class." Said Mr. Morita, taking over from Ms. Harrington's dead-looking stare at two more students to her already packed class. "They are miss Jackie Highwind and Mister Sony Gainzarain." He turned to the door. "You can come in now."

  
In strolled a pair of bright-eyed and bushy-tailed young adults. Jackie was the taller of the two, with a brown hair in a ponytail high atop her head. She was wearing a leather jacket due to the cold weather, although it was unzipped showing a blue Sonic the Hedgehog shirt, along with black shorts and long blue leggings. She waved at everyone confidently, with a smile.

  
The second was shorter, and wearing a brown flatcap to cover his short black hair, with a single long bunch styled into a tiny braid right next to his ear, Sony was dressed in a brown vest with a white collared shirt and a brown tie. A set of simple brown slacks and dress shoes completed his oddly formal look. He waved insecurely to the group, and Peter noticed his fingers were smudged with what looked like ink.

  
The next thing Peter noticed was that the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but trust me, I have every intention of continuing. I went with original characters so I could tell a story I've always wanted to. I hope you like it, and if you do please leave me a comment or a kudos, I'd love to hear from you! This is The Dooms, signing off!


End file.
